Clash
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: When Lestrade goes undercover to reveal a government scandal, he's forced to work with Mycroft. The two men try and fail to maintain their professionalism despite the growing sexual tension. Mystrade.


Summary: When Lestrade goes undercover to reveal a government scandal, he's forced to work with Mycroft. The two men try (and fail) to maintain their professionalism despite the growing sexual tension. Mystrade.

Rated: T

* * *

It was all the chief of police's fault, really. He put Lestrade here.

In the last few months, suspicion has been rising toward the government; rumors of sneaky, under-the-table deals going on in the upper members of the British Government. When the rumors became reality, the chief decided to send someone undercover to find out which official was making a mockery of their job.

Why Lestrade had to go, he'd never know.

It was going smoothly at first, Greg posing as the perfect, powerful official that everyone thought he was. That all came tumbling slowly to the ground when he bumped in to a familiar face.

Greg had been ordered to take a list of names down to the basement of the building he had been working in. He checked the names over several times, jotting some of them down in his notepad to check later for any connections, and took it to the basement. The place was fairly abandoned and high-tech.

"Excuse me," Greg called out to the person standing with his back facing him at acomputer. "I'm here to drop this list off, Sir."

"Gregory?" Greg stiffened as the man turned around and faced him.

"Mycroft? What the hell are you doing here?" Greg strode through the big room to the elder Holmes.

"I work here," Mycroft muttered pompously, back straightening. "I should like to know what you think _you_ are doing here."

"I happen to be…working," he muttered, shifting awkwardly.

"Undercover?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then, I assume you jotted down the names on that list already?"

"You assume correct."

"You're wasting your time," Mycroft took the list and turned back to the computer. "These names have nothing to do with the government scandal you are looking for."

"And how the hell would you know what I'm looking for?"

"Let's just say," Mycroft smirked, "I am looking for it, as well."

"Well, you have fun with that. I've got to get back to work. If you'll excuse me-"

"Gregory!" Mycroft grabbed Greg's hand and pulled him close, dropping his voice. "You aren't going to get in my way, are you?"

"No. So long as you don't get in _my_ way," Greg countered. Mycroft gripped his hand tighter then let go.

"Goodbye, Gregory. Your secret is safe with me."

Taking the list down to Mycroft became a permanent job for Greg each night. Sometimes Mycroft was standing in front of his computer, doing who knows what; other times he was sitting in front of stacks of paper, scribbling away, and barely noticed Greg. When he did notice, things always got awkward.

"Thank you, Gregory, you can leave now," Mycroft muttered one night. Normally Greg would just leave, but tonight he was irritated and in no position to allow Mycroft to order him around.

"Actually, I think I'd rather stay." He yanked a chair out from one of the computer tables and sat down facing Mycroft.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mycroft sounded as if he was talking to a child. Then again, Greg felt a bit childish right about now.

"Not letting you tell me what to do." Greg crossed his legs and smiled falsely at the man. Mycroft sighed and placed his pen down.

"You and I both know why you are here."

"Do we?"

"Yes. And you should go."

"Why?"

"Because," Mycroft gritted his teeth. "It is unprofessional!"

"You're just scared of _caring_, Mr. Holmes." Greg pushed the chair back to the computer table roughly and left without another word. Mycroft was right, it was unprofessional. He didn't know when the feelings started, but they were there and Greg couldn't let them get the better of him.

"Why don't you stay for a bit?" Mycroft asked a week later when Greg brought the list to him.

"Oh, now you want me to stay?" Greg laughed and started to walk away. "It's unprofessional, Mycroft."

"I don't care." Greg stopped ad turned slowly, staring at the other man. Mycroft tilted his head toward a chair across from him. "Sit with me."

Confused, Greg stumbled his way to the chair and sat down slowly. Mycroft stood up and wandered behind him, placing his hands on his back.

"What-"

"Silence," Mycroft whispered in his ear. His hands moved slowly over the strong shoulders of the detective, kneading the knots out slowly, intimately.

"Mycroft…_God_, that feels amazing! You've lost your mind."

"Clearly," Mycroft smirked. He let his hands trail down Greg's chest, over the thick fabric of his suit. "You should not have come here. I was having a difficult enough time staying away from you over the phone. In person, it's impossible."

"This is…We shouldn't do this until I'm off the case, Mycroft. It could screw up everything."

"You're right; we shouldn't."

Mycroft moved around the chair and sat slowly on Greg's lap, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. He pressed his lips slowly to Greg's jaw, moved them up to his cheek, heading toward his lips.

"But we're not going to, are we?" Greg breathed, one hand stroking Mycroft's thigh while the other wrapped around his back and pulled him closer.

"No."

Their lips connected and Greg gasped out, letting his lips drop open. Mycroft took that opportunity to push his tongue in to Greg's mouth for just a second, just long enough to taste him, before he started unbuttoning the man's jacket.

* * *

Another 'taken from tumblr' fic I wrote. Most of these were requests from followers. This one was a bit rushed, I'm afraid. It should have been a chapter fic, but I don't write chapter fics from any prompts given to me so I had to push it into a one-shot and...well...it's lacking in some areas. Anyway, read, review, send me prompts, and have a lovely day!


End file.
